


Arachnophilia

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: Teratober 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Instincts, Arachnid Hybrid, Eggs, Hybrids, Multi, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Natasha as a female arachnid hybrid had instincts. Every so often, she needed to release her eggs.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: Teratober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949344
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88
Collections: The Monster Smash's Teratober 2020





	Arachnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> For Teratober Day 11 : Ovipositor

“Is he ready for me?” Natasha shifted on her legs.

She had several more than usual now - six extra slim limbs extending from up and down her rib cage. Tony didn’t get to see her like this often. She had been trained to stay in her human form by the same people who had experimented and turned her into an arachnid hybrid.

A Black Widow in more than name.

“Almost.” Bucky’s voice was husky as his fingers twisted and spread in Tony’s ass.

Tony groaned, feeling loose and empty. He hated it but knew he needed to be patient. The emptier he was, the more room there was for Natasha to fill.

Still, he wiggled his ass. Patience was overrated. “Hurry up, you’ve been down there for hours.”

Bucky huffed and slapped his ass. “It has not been hours.”

“Long enough.” Natasha’s eyes were completely black, with divots in her forehead where other eyes never grew in. She hovered over them, hands rasping together. “Move. They’re coming.”

Bucky scrambled to the side and letting Natasha cover Tony.

Hydra had perfected their animal experimentation on Bucky, but his wolf form was buried today. Near the full moon he got snappish, and in the privacy of their bedroom he grew body hair and pointed ears, curling up at their feet for pets.

Natasha as a female arachnid had different instincts.

The last few weeks had her waist thickening, Tony watching the transition with anticipation as he modified her uniform. Her stomach was bulging now in this form, her body heavy with eggs.

It was time for her to release.

Tony settled himself, resting on his elbows and shifting his knees farther apart. Natasha slid against him, her legs fanning out all around him as she shifted herself into position.

She slammed into his ass, her scape spreading him wide. Tony held himself steady as he swallowed a whine.

One by one, her eggs dropped into him, filling the space that Bucky had carved out. Natasha’s eggs were sterile and unable to hatch, but she needed to lay and Tony was more than happy to receive. His soft sigh was lost under Natasha’s groan of satisfaction in release.

Bucky panted, spread out on the bed next to him as he stretched himself. He would be next, as Tony couldn’t possibly fit them all.

Tony would take as many as he could though, and he let his head hang low as he relaxed his body. More and more eggs filled him until he felt like he was bursting, but he took a steadying breath and forced himself to take _more_. He wanted all of Natasha and her eggs that he could get.

“Yasha,” she gasped.

And Bucky was there, next to Tony, ass up and head down. One moment she was filling Tony, and the next she was gone. Bucky groaned, forehead pressed into the mattress as his back curved.

Tony panted for air, thighs shaking as he stayed on his knees. He was full, so full, and his body throbbed with it. His hands were shaking as he fisted them in the sheets, sparing half his mind to watch Bucky get filled with the rest of Natasha’s eggs.

They’d trained themselves to be able to take them all, between the two of them, but Natasha still filled them both to the brim. Bucky moaned and trembled, his abdomen starting to bulge as Natasha continued to slim.

Then she was empty, pulling back with a satisfied sigh.

“Oh, my darling boys. You are so full of me, so wonderful for me.” She caressed them, hands running down their spines and cupping their asses and massaging their thighs before sliding around to feel where their bodies were distorted with her eggs. “You will hold them and take of them for me, yes?”

Tony and Bucky gasped their agreement.

“Good.” Natasha patted them and then started spinning her webs.

She would hoist them up and dangle them on her strings. If she was feeling generous, she would stroke or suck them off as they groaned and shook in her hold, but in her webs they would stay, full to burst, until she was satisfied.

Tony hoped that wouldn’t be for a long time.


End file.
